Honest Game Trailers: A Hat In Time
by realDJFusion
Summary: All A Hat In Time fans are asked to leave their pitchforks, torches, umbrellas, Sprint Hats, Time Stop Hats, Brewer Hats, Ice Hats, Dweller Masks, Badges, and Time Pieces at the door. (A one-off joke story I made, don't take this seriously.)


The following trailer is rated H for Honest, and HK for Hat Kid.

* * *

Platforming. Combat. Adventure. From a team of just 11 people comes the so called cutest platformer ever, and everybody can see why.

A Hat in Time.

Welcome to the world of A Hat in Time, which consists of a town run by the Mafia, a movie studio with a moving train and an entire city in it, a spooky forest, Luigi's Mansion, the Himalayas, Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, an Antarctica cruise ship, and Inkopolis City. Literally, there are way too many areas in here that remind people of other things. Experience all of the platforming challenges that are brought to you, and ways to avoid them that you probably think you found first, but have probably already been found by the speedrunners of the game. Because speedrunning.

Play as Hat Kid, the star character who goes by no other name, and loves to break the rules, or as their Co-Op DLC counterpart Bow Kid, who's literally the same character but black, has an afro, and wears a bow, but is still equally as cute as Hat Kid. Consider doing even more customization, as you make outfits reminiscent of other video games. There are way too many Easter eggs in this game.

As you explore, come across a wide array of funny characters like: Mustache Girl, Hat Kid's arch nemesis who's basically the younger version of the Bearded Lady you see in the circus all the time; DJ Grooves, a penguin DJ turned movie director; the Conductor, a Scottish movie director with a love for murder mysteries and trains, and really should've been voiced by jacksepticeye because that would've been hilarious; The Snatcher, who looks like another version of the Black Chest Demons from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and will probably be the final boss of Luigi's Mansion 3; a bunch of cute seals in the Seal the Deal DLC who are really just meant to be there and look nice; and a Yakuza boss in the Nyakuza Metro DLC who basically makes Hat Kid her bitch.

Once you're finished exploring, use your knowledge of fashion to make hats with special powers, like the Sprint Hat, which allows you to sprint a-la Sonic; the Brewer Hat, which allows you to throw bombs a-la Bomberman; the Ice Hat, which lets you freeze into a statue and ground pound a-la Stone Kirby and Statue Mario; the Dweller's Mask, which is really just a glorified Yusuke Kitagawa mask, and the Time Stop Hat, which allows you to be completely overpowered, and use these hats in combination to be stylish, cute, and awesome.

Starring...

Hats Off To You (Hat Kid)

With A Ribbon On Top (Bow Kid)

Mustache Cash Stache (Mustache Girl)

The Don Sends His Regards (The Mafia)

The Godfather (Mafia Boss)

The Cat in the Hat: Cooking With a Cat (Cooking Cat)

DJ Ice Cold (DJ Grooves)

Scrooge McConDuckTor (The Conductor)

Fuck the Fine Print (The Snatcher)

Granny from Granny (Queen Vanessa)

Asgore Dreemur (Goats)

The Main Characters from Journey (Nomads)

The Claw Mark Boys (The Lazy Paw Gang)

Captain Jack Walrus (The Captain, Seal the Deal DLC)

DJ Octavio's Side Hustle (The Engineer, Seal the Deal DLC)

Flats the Flounder (Fishman, Seal the Deal DLC)

Felicia Hardy (The Empress, Nyakuza Metro DLC)

and featuring some of the devs:

MekuSquarePrism (Jonas Kærlev/MekuCube, director and Gears for Breakfast founder)

Pastel Mitchell Stuffel (Pascal Michael Stiefel/Plasma3Music, the composer for the game)

Rareware Dude (Grant Kirkhope, a guest composer who also worked on music for Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, Yooka-Laylee, and the Banjo-Kazooie games)

and A Bunch of Developers With No Connections No Matter How Badly I Research It (Matt Frank, Graciliano Galindo, Ian Green, Christopher Serr, and David Wilkerson, the Programmers; Jenna Brown, William T. Nicholls, Luigi Lucarelli, and Sieger Vink, the Artists; and Aaron Lomas, designer and writer alongside Jonas Kærlev)

* * *

Smug Dancin' Hat Kid Parkour.

The devs weren't lying when they said the game was cute. It's cute as hell. Like, we really need A Hat in Time 2 to happen.


End file.
